The Other
by Phoebs1
Summary: A L/J story. It takes place going to 7th year in which L&J meet at the beach but then there seperated. He then finds another who's so...Lilyish. Short intro in ch.1!


-*-Summer Fun -*-  
  
  
  
It was a warm sunny morning as the four boys were starting to get up from their rooms. They, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew had convinced they're parents to let them go on a vacation before their term at Hogwarts, their school were to start. They had rented a house right by it's shore on some beach, somewhere in California. They were enjoying themselves fully! They were all alone, no supervision what so ever, girls everywhere, enough muggle money for them to run away to Nova Scotia and eat nothing but caviar-(but who'd wanna eat fish eggs!?!), girls with barely anything on, and no worries, right?  
  
"Padfoot, get your sorry excuse of an ass up. Your snoring isn`t letting me get any sleep!" said a relatively tall, messy haired, blue eyed guy standing in another guys doorway as he yawned.  
  
"Is that you James?" said another voice from somewhere under the covers. "What time is it?.Hey, do you hear ringing.no wait, why is my head banging so hard! Oww, shh, and don`t scream."  
  
"Sirius-" said James as he pulled down a corner of the comfortable to see his friend but only found his feet. "Argh, Sirius, it's past noon so get up already so you could let me sleep." he said as he went to the other side of the bed and removed the cover only to find.a pillow. "Ok Sirius, where are you? I found your feet but the rest of you is missing!"  
  
"I told you to use your indoor voice James, and I'm right here," he said as he grabbed James leg, which caused him to jump 10 feet in the air and land with a "flump" on Sirius bed and his back. It turned out he was in an "L" position when he fell asleep. "OWW! The pain, the horror! If I weren't so damn wasted, I'd get even with you Prongs!"  
  
"Shut up, it's your own bloody fault you know. You should have been more like me you know. I didn't drink at all last night."  
  
"Yeah, only cause we made you be the designated driver other wise, you would have been just as hammered as I am or maybe even more."  
  
"Ahh, shut up," said James as he chucked a pillow his way as he got up to leave and let his friend get some more rest. "See you later Padfoot." James then went over to the kitchen to go and cook some breakfast, or in this case Lunch. He was already eating his chili burger at the couch watching TV when another person appeared coming into to living room.  
  
"MOONY!" said James out loud in a musical voice as he sat down next to him on the couch.  
  
"Morning Prongs" was all the tall, slim, sandy golden hair, gray eyed guy said. "Where's everyone else by the way?"  
  
"Asleep I suppose. You're the 1st to get up." said James handling him some of his soda to him. "It was some night last night!"  
  
"I know what you mean. Hey do you think Peter got lucky last night?" asked James friend as he recalled last night's events.  
  
"You know, I don't have the slightest idea! But that chick was pretty hot.if you take away the spiky belt and the excesses ness of the black eye powder thing."  
  
"Which I believe she did remove the belt when she used it to tie peter with it around his neck like some leash," said Moony drinking the soda.  
  
"Yeah. She was dragging his ass all over the place. I could have sworn I saw them out at the dancing ring where she was spinning him around and around that I saw him be lifted up off the floor," said James.  
  
"Yeah, but it looked as if he sorta liked it you know. I didn't hear him complain at all." said Remus with a sly grin.  
  
"We'll have to interrogate him about his whereabouts as soon as he shows himself."  
  
"Just hope he doesn't say some details about himself! There's some things I really don't want to know about Pete!"  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it! Last year he kept on complaining that Claudia would always make his thing swell up to the size of a watermelon when ever she`d-" started to say Remus but was cut off from a very sick looking James as he put his hand up.  
  
"That's enough Remus, that's more of Peter I would like to know about! Now I can't eat anymore, here-" said James as he handed him his food.  
  
"Well, if you don't want it anymore!" said Remus helping himself to his « eaten food." *HA, it worked! Now I won't have to get up and cook. Wonder if it'll work on Sirius.* thought Remus.  
  
"I'm gonna go to the beach for a while, care to join?" asked James as he was getting up.  
  
"Naw, I'm cool. I think I'll get some of those essay's done while I sorta have the house all quite to myself. But I think we're running low on some of our supplies, would you pick some up?" asked Remus as he gave him a list.  
  
"Sure." that was all he said as he looked at the supposed list.it was HUGE! "See ya later!"  
  
"Later!" said a TV watching essay writing Remus.  
  
James was just walking down the beach looking at people pass by him, no one really catching his eye. He then sat down and dug his feet onto the sand, feeling the soft moist sand through his toes. He watched the ocean waves and some weird people were attempting to walk on the water. He laughed as he saw the people crashing down and bringing there piece of wood on their feet with them. He was smiling/laughing until he was his chick on top of the water! James thought it was amazing the way she was standing and being one with the wave. He was just staring at her. She was very beautiful, he thought as he looked at her dark red hair, lean muscles, bright green eyes, sun kissed freckles on her shoulders and chest, he basically thought she was perfect. He had to go up to her and introduce himself. *Ok, I'll get up, and march my ass up their and talk to her.*  
  
"Hmm, James, your not getting up," said a voice inside his head.  
  
*Yeah I know,* thought James. *And I don't understand it, I do it all the time at school to girls, and I can't do it this time? What's wrong with me? It should be easy, she's a muggle, she can't hex me if she doesn't like me. Wait a minute.Sarah did try to hex me when I said I was going to go on this trip.*  
  
"Yeah, and she did claim she "fixed" you so you wouldn't do anything wrong with anybody while on this trip," said the voice again.  
  
"Wait a minute.doe's this mean I'm.I'm.impotent?" asked James all terrified for a minute.  
  
"How should I know, I'm just a voice in your head that likes to get you screwed!"  
  
"Aren't you my conchise?" asked James.  
  
"You haven't had a concise since the day you were able to walk! I'm merely here to drive you insane and land you in trouble. Who else gives you ideas to all those pranks!" said the voice sounding smug of itself.  
  
*Yeah, we have great times together don't we? There`s nothing wrong with me, I`ll just go up and introduce myself and we'll take it from there*  
  
Just as he said, James got up and walked to the girl as she dried herself up.  
  
"Hi, I'm James Potter and I just thought I'd come over." The girl looked up at him as she sat down. "Mind if I sit down?" The girl motioned towards the ground. James sat down Indian style.   
  
"Hi, I'm Lily Evans. Nice to meet you," she as she extended an arm to shake his hand.  
  
"I was watching you and I have to say that your awesome out there," said James thinking up of what to say to keep the conversation going.  
  
"Oh, thanks," she said as she blushed a bit. "I really like surfing. I can't practice that much due to the fact that I'm locked away at umm, boarding school most of the year."  
  
"Boarding school huh? So that means you only get summer vacation huh?"  
  
"Yeah, but don't forget Winter break. But I mainly stay at the academy."  
  
"Why do you stay there on vacation?"   
  
"It's not that I don't wanna be with my family, it's just that.they can't really afforded sending me back and forth from the States and France.  
  
"Then why do you go to school so far away? I'm sure that there's good school's here as well. If you don`t mind me asking of course." said James thinking of a reason of why her parents would send her so far away to another country.  
  
"Well, you see, that's sorta like my birth school and there's nothing else like it. Enough about me, tell me about yourself Mr. Potter," said a smiling Lily. They sat there talking for a while and then decided to walk around the shore for a bit. 


End file.
